Winds of Light
by Kouji'sGal
Summary: My version of what happens after the kids defeat cherubimon. If you love Kouji and/or Izumi, you'll love this fic (hopefully...that is). PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY! Is better than it seems. R&R! CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. A Troublesome day

Disclaimer:- Digimon belongs to Toei Animation. I made up Acrobatmon though, I don't know if there is such a Digimon!  
  
1) A Troublesome Day (A/N:-Couldn't think of a better name ^_^')  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I cant believe we defeated Cherubimon" Takuya said, looking at the damaged lair that once belonged to Cherubimon.  
  
"Well, now what do we do? Is our adventure over already" Izumi wondered out loud.  
  
" I hate to say this but yes it is" Bokomon said sadly "you guys must catch a Trailmon and get back to the real world".  
  
"Well, we can't do anything until Kouji wakes up" Tommy said as he switched his gaze from the Damaged Lair to an unconscious Kouji. Kouji had hurt himself pretty bad. He lay their looking dead. Takuya and the others wondered if he was even alive but no one wanted to bring that up seeing how sad Kouichi was.  
  
~Four Hours Later~  
  
The Gang was bored to death. Takuya and JP moaned randomly about how hungry they were. Izumi was playing with her hair. Tommy was just sitting there and Kouichi sat next to Kouji, hoping that his brother was be all right. Patamon was sleeping next to Tommy and Bokomon and Neemon were continuously fighting/arguing. Neemon kept asking stupid questions and Bokomon kept snapping his pants and calling him "ninny", "Meat Head" and "Nincompoop". After a little while they tired out and stopped arguing. There was a long period of silence. The Silence was broken by a gasp from Kouji.  
  
"Huh", everyone turned his or her attention to Kouji. Kouji was now sitting up. The Gang ran towards him and greeted him with hugs and asked him how he felt.  
  
"So, now what?" Kouji asked looking at Takuya, his eyes still as expressionless as ever.  
  
" I don't know" was all he got. Kouji got to his feet  
  
"We gotta go back?" Kouji asked.  
  
"I guess" Izumi said.  
  
"Lets catch a Trailmon. There is got to be a Trailmon Station here," JP said looking around.  
  
"We can't leave yet".  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at Kouji.  
  
"Can't you see? We defeated Cherubimon so why isn't this place going back to normal?" Kouji asked  
  
"Good Point" Bokomon said "There must be something wrong but what?" Takuya wondered out load.  
  
"Are YOU sure you even defeated Cherubimon?" Takuya looked over his shoulder towards Izumi.  
  
"Yes I did, Izumi. I even got his fractal Code" Takuya confidently said  
  
"Well sitting around here really isn't helping. I say we find a go to the Yukmibotomon Village" Bokomon said reading a map in his book, "Its right across from Gizamon Town. There is a Trailmon station at Yukmibotomon Village and if you decide to leave on the way then that is where you'll find your ride to the real world"  
  
"How do we know if we SHOULD leave yet?" Kouji asked sarcastically.  
  
" Well luckily, I happen to be a very social Digimon and have a very good friend that lives there. Shamonmon will tell you if you should leave or stay and what is causing all this" Bokomon said with a Smirk.  
  
"Great, then lets get moving gang" The goggle boy said as he quickly got up and started walking.  
  
"WAIT, let me wake Patamon up first " Bokomon said he tried to wake Patamon up. It didn't work so Bokomon just picked him up and put him in his belt- thingy.  
  
~After two hours of continuous walking~  
  
"My feet hurt" Izumi complained.  
  
"I'm famished" JP whined.  
  
"My parents would never let me walk this much" Tommy weakly said.  
  
"Huh".  
  
"What was that Kouichi" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Look over there" Kouichi pointed at a Trailmon.  
  
"Isn't that Angler?" JP asked, "Hey Angler, over here" JP yelled as he, Izumi and Tommy ran towards him. The other followed.  
  
" Hey there again, friends" Angler replied happily.  
  
"You know this Trailmon?" Izumi nodded at Takuya.  
  
"How" he asked.  
  
" Its a long story" she said as she smiled at JP, Tommy and Angler. They smiled back.  
  
"Hey Angler, can you give us a ride to Yukmibotomon Village?"  
  
"Sure, Whatever, Hop on Kids! Your ride is free since you guys are my only friends" The kids quickly boarded the train, happy that they wouldn't have to walk on their feet in the hot climate.  
  
~At the Gizamon Town~  
  
"Umm...why are we stopping at Gizamon Town again"  
  
"I would love to take you guys farther but as you can see, the tracks end right here" Angler's Gaze went right from the kids to the tracks. "Sorry" he said as he backed away.  
  
"Bye and thanks for the ride Angler"  
  
"Bye" he yelled as he disappeared behind a little hill.  
  
The kids turned their gaze from Angler to their Surrounding. The Village was surrounded by hills and as full of Gizamon. They had little food stalls, restaurants, gift shops and lots of little homes. The weather was burning hot but the Gizamon seemed to be fine with it.  
  
"It wouldn't be long before we reach the Yukmibotomon village" Bokomon said as he looked at a thirsty Patamon.  
  
"How do these Digimon live in this dump? Its dead hot here" Kouji muttered.  
  
"Well, they are fire Digimon so it doesn't really matter to them" Bokomon said.  
  
"Why not" Neemon innocently asked. Bokomon snapped his pants.  
  
"Shut up Ninny". Everyone sighed.  
  
"They're Hopeless" Takuya mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Roar"  
  
The Kids turned around.  
  
"Roar" came the voice again. The kids figured that the voice was coming from an abandoned building from their left. The building had a sign saying "Beware of the Darkgizamon". Suddenly, the sign fell on the floor as three Darkgizamon shoved the door open. The kids quickly took out their D-Tector but before they could spirit Evolve, a Darkgizamon took their D-Tector away from them. Takuya, Kouji, JP, Tommy and Izumi just stared at their empty hands. Another one of them tried to get Kouichi's D-Tector but Kouji quickly grabbed a metal rod and stopped the Darkgizamon. Kouichi quickly reacted and got ready to spirit evolve.  
  
"EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION" he yelled in his thick voice.  
  
"LOWEMON"  
  
The other two Darkgizamons ran towards the first one. They were standing in a row, behind each other. Lowemon took the advantage and attacked them all.  
  
"SHADOW METEOR" he yelled as a beam of black laser escaped from the lion's mouth on his chest. The Beam went through the first one, then the second one, causing their data to appear. It was about to hit the third one but the Digimon dodged the attack. Lowemon absorbed the defeated Darkgizamon's data. He then turned to the third one.  
  
"With your friends gone, you really can't win" Lowemon confidently said.  
  
"Yay...Lowemon" The kids yelled.  
  
"You get em Kouichi" Kouji cheered and give him thumbs up. Lowemon/Kouichi Smiled at him.  
  
"Don't celebrate just yet human," The Darkgizamon quietly said. Streams of Data surrounded him as he digivolved into DarkTyrannomon. Lowemon tried his best attack.  
  
"SHADOW METEOR" he yelled.  
  
"DARK FIRE BLAST" DarkTyrannomon yelled as he shot fireballs from his mouth. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. Kouichi decided to Beast Spirit.  
  
"LOWEMON...SLIDE EVOLUTION...JAGERLOWEMON"  
  
Jagerlowemon jumped towards him and snatched the other's D-Tectors from him. He threw them back to the kids. He then turned to DarkTyrannomon.  
  
"DARK MASTER", Jagerlowemon yelled as he used his strongest attack and went through DarkTyrannomon. His fractal code appeared and Kouichi scanned it. He de-digivolved to Kouichi as streams of Data surrounded him. Kouichi was stressed out so the gang decided to rest a while. JP was about to get something from a nearby restaurant but was stopped by Bokomon, who reminded him that they had no money.  
  
"We can get a feast at Shamonmon's place." His grumbling tummy punctuated his sentence. Neemon started laughing and was snapped by Bokomon. Kouichi declared he was fine and that they should continue on their Journey.  
  
They walked silently for a little time, listening to each other's stomachs grumble.  
  
"There it is" Bokomon said while breaking silence. He pointed to a little village with lots of little Blue Digimon. They had ears like that of Mickey Mouse and pink cheeks.  
  
"Welcome to Yukmibotomon village. We are Yukmibotomon," A little Digimon said.  
  
"They are so cute" Izumi said as she ran towards one and picked it up.  
  
"Yukmibotomon, We are here to visit Shamonmon. Do you know where he live?" Takuya asked another one.  
  
"Yup, just follow me" he replied. They were lead to a very quiet area in the Yukmibotomon marketplace. On the right, some acrobatmon were doing some crazy stunts that stunned the audience. On the left, a Shamonmon was sitting on a piece of wood, eyes closed, legs crosses. His club was place on his right. Bokomon happily ran up to him.  
  
"Shammy" he yelled.  
  
"Baka?" Shamonmon suddenly opened his eyes and said. He quickly got up and hugged Bokomon.  
  
"I missed you Baka" Shamonmon said.  
  
"I missed you too Shammy" Bokomon said. The Kids just stood their staring at Bokomon.  
  
"Oh sorry, Guys, this is Shamonmon. He was my best friend at School".  
  
"You mean like the one we saw with the lonely Tsunomon" JP suddenly said.  
  
"Lonely what" Takuya, Kouji and Tommy said.  
  
"Never mind" was all they got.  
  
"Anyways, Shammy, these are my friends, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, JP, Neemon and My Baby Patamon" Bokomon said while pointing at them as he said their name.  
  
"Hi" they all said together.  
  
"Now, Back to business" Kouji said quickly changing the topic, " We need some advice Shamonmon".  
  
"Ah, yes" he said performing his club dance. "You don't need to explain, I have looked into your past and future. You guys are legendary warriors. You defeated Cherubimon and need to know what to do next, am I right?"  
  
"Umm, Yes" Izumi said.  
  
"Ok then, you will face a even more dangerous route. You will find a new Hybrid and will face Lucemon, who is stronger than anyone you have ever faced before" He pointed at Takuya and Kouji "Work together my boys, join forces and open yourself to each other and you will defeat the enemy." Takuya and Kouji looked blankly at each other and then turned their attention to Shamonmon, giving him a what-do-you-mean gaze. "Stay in the Digital world, we need you more than ever." Shamonmon said, "and now for lunch".  
  
"Yeah, baby" Takuya said quickly following Shamonmon into an alley. There was a door into the alley. The kids went inside to find a table filled with food.  
  
" I predicted you guys were coming" Shamonmon said as he watched the kids quickly chow down. JP continuously choked on his food, since he was eating really fast. Izumi, Kouichi and Tommy kept passing comments on his manners. Kouji was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
' What did he mean by "work together my boys, join forces and open yourself to each other and you will defeat the enemy?"' Kouji held his chin in his hand and wondered. Takuya noticed.  
  
"Cheer up Kouji, we'll figure out a way to defeat Lucemon". Kouji nodded. Kouichi noticed and smiled at his brother's determination.  
  
After Lunch, The kids said goodbye to their new friend.  
  
"Bye and Thanks for the advice and lunch" Bokomon yelled.  
  
"Anytime Baka, Take Care Kids" Shamonmon yelled and quickly took the same position he was in when the kids first came to him.  
  
"Why does he call you Baka Anyways?" Tommy looked at Bokomon and innocently asked.  
  
"Its a long story, Anyways..." he turned to Takuya and Kouji, "did you figure out what he meant when he told you how to defeat Lucemon?" Takuya and Kouji gave each other a glance and them shrugged.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwww" Someone, or Something screamed in his/her/it's squeaky voice  
  
"What the..." the gang turned around to face an...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
I know this story is boring so far but it'll get interesting. OMG! The next chapter is so hilarious:)! 


	2. Ranamon's Apology

Disclaimer: - I don't own Digimon!  
  
2) Ranamon's Apology  
  
The gang turned around to face an angry Yukmibotomon with JP's foot on top of his head. JP's eyes' widened. He had just stepped on a Yukmibotomon. He quickly lifted his foot and blushed "Sorry egg-face. I didn't see you coming" JP offered the little guy some help but he got up on his own and bounced back a little. He then screamed three times in his high-pitched, shrilly voice. The kids just stared at him. Takuya, who was laughing at JP, stopped laughing. Before the kids knew it, they were surrounded by lots of angry Yukmibotomon.  
  
"Listen, It was an accident and JP is sorry...right JP?" Izumi said while glaring at JP.  
  
"Right".  
  
"Apology not accepted" one of them said.  
  
"Get em, now". The Yukmibotomon started running after the children. The Gang decided to evolve but it would be useless since they were in a No-Fly Zone. Bokomon had told them that since Yukmibotomon are little defenseless creature, the celestial Digimon had made a strong barrier that prevented anyone from flying into the village. The Gang tried everything they could to get rid of them. They tried splitting up, hiding in alleys, even hiding in trash cans but it didn't work. They could Spirit evolve and attack them but they didn't wanted to hurt the Yukmibotomon, since they were only In- training Digimon.  
  
' It seems like these Digimon'll chase us forever. Hey...wait a sec,' Kouji thought; 'I'm such a fool'.  
  
He stopped and turned around to face the Yukmibotomon.  
  
'He's lost it,' Takuya thought as he tried to stop Kouji from evolving. Kouji just shoved Takuya off.  
  
"I know what I am doing".  
  
"Ugh, he is so selfish" JP said but got another glare from Izumi.  
  
"I think I know what he's doing" Izumi said and walked up to Kouji. She looked into his Midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Listen, I am with you but don't you think well be too heavy for you to..."  
  
" I'll be Fine, Izumi, I'll be Fine". The others just stood there, blankly looking at each other.  
  
"You can't fight us" a Yukmibotomon said. Kouji just smirked.  
  
" EXECUTE, BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"  
  
" KENDOGARURUMON"  
  
"Hop on" he yelled. Everyone hurriedly got on. "Now, Hold on tight" he said as he used his wheels and started running away.  
  
"Awwwwww" the kids screamed as they started gaining speed. Soon they were out of the village and entered a forest. As soon as they were there, Kendogarurumon stopped. They had crossed approximately five miles in two minute. The others got off and Kouji de-digivolved. He was now on his knees, breathing heavily. Tommy threw up because of Kendogarurumon's fast speed and Kouichi helped Kouji up.  
  
"That was nice thinking there Kouji" Takuya said while putting his hand on Kouji's Shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry I called you selfish" JP said while looking on the floor.  
  
"That's not the only thing you should be sorry about JP" Izumi said as she crossed her arms and starting tapping her right foot.  
  
"You should really keep you eyes on the floor and not on Izumi" Kouichi said. JP blushed. Takuya giggled while Izumi glared at him  
  
"So, where are we then?" Kouji asked Bokomon.  
  
"In the Midnight Forest".  
  
"The Midnight Forest?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Yes, there is a lake up ahead. If we cross the Lake of Life, we'll be able to get to the Tomb of Future."  
  
"So, what exactly will we do there" Takuya asked.  
  
"Visit the ancient Guru." Bokomon said.  
  
"The what?" Izumi asked.  
  
"It is said that an extremely powerful legendary Digimon dwells in The Tomb of Future. This Digimon gives power and advice to confused Legendary Warriors."  
  
"Wow" was all Bokomon received. Bokomon cleared his throat and continued; "I think we should try an get to the lake before nightfall. We can set up a camp there and then continue our journey the next day...what...nooooo". A strong gust of wind blew past them. It blew away Kouji's Bandana, Izumi's Hat and the map from Bokomon's Book. Takuya's hat stayed on his head because of his goggles. JP caught Tommy's hat before it flew away. The Kids ducked until the wind stopped.  
  
"Oh no, my book. The wind blew away the map. Oh..." Patamon screamed in terror as his papamom fell on the ground and fainted. Takuya, JP, Izumi and Kouji decided to go search for the lost stuff and Tommy, Neemon and Patamon were to take care of Bokomon and the book. After hours and hour of searching, the kids were very discouraged and decided to give up. Bokomon was very disappointed but said that they don't need the silly map and they can do fine without the book. Kouji and Izumi were then asked if they should move on.  
  
"I am not used to taking my bandana off but this time I'll make an exception," Kouji answered.  
  
"I'll be fine" Izumi cheerfully answered.  
  
"Alright then, lets get moving".  
  
The kids walked silently for a while. The silence was pretty uncomfortable so JP decided to say something to break it.  
  
"I think you look much more prettier without your hat Izumi"  
  
The Kids giggled. Bokomon and Neemon sighed as Izumi gave JP yet another glare.  
  
"I have to admit, Kouji, you look different without your bandana" Kouichi said. Everyone agreed. Their conversation came to an end as soon as they saw a fork up ahead.  
  
"Lets go that way" Takuya and Izumi said together. Takuya was pointing right while Izumi was pointing left.  
  
"Wrong Takuya. Remember what happened the last time when you went right. You got LOST".  
  
"WHEN?"  
  
"When I first got my spirit" Izumi said while giving him a deadly glare.  
  
"THAT HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO. I KNOW WHERE I AM GOING THIS TIME" Takuya yelled at her face.  
  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING" she turned to the others "LETS VOTE. WHERE SHOULD WE GO? LEFT or RIGHT?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Alright cut it out. We are not splitting up. Lets flip a Digi-Coin"  
  
" You mean you actually had money but never told us," JP said angrily  
  
"You Meat Head, its a penny and is worth nothing in this world. Now, lets flip the coin. Takuya wants to go right so he'll be Heads. Izumi will be Tails."  
  
"Alright then. FLIP IT ALREADY!"  
  
Bokomon flipped the coin and it landed on Heads. Tails was face-up so Izumi won.  
  
"YES" she said as she led the gang left.  
  
"WE BETTER BE ON THE RIGHT WAY" Takuya almost yelled.  
  
The whole time they were walking, Takuya was complaining about Izumi's way and how unfair BAKAmon was.  
  
"Your way is not the right one"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too".  
  
"STOP" Kouji had finally yelled. "Takuya let it go. We're on the right track."  
  
"Why thank you Kouji, its so sweet you're..."  
  
"Not you too Kouji. Listen, just because Izumi's a girl doesn't mean you have to be on her side".  
  
"I am not on her side because she is a girl. I am on her side because of ...that" He pointed at a Sign. Patamon ran towards it and read it out loud.  
  
"Lake of Live" he said. The arrow pointed right. The Kids ran right and saw a Lake.  
  
"Its magnificent" Izumi declared.  
  
"Just Like you" JP replied. Izumi glared at him and turned her attention to the Lake.  
  
The Lake was too beautiful to be real. Trees and Flowers surrounded it. Suddenly, Ranamon popped out from the water.  
  
"Ranamon?" Takuya said, "I thought Izumi defeated you". Ranamon gracefully walked where the kids were standing.  
  
"You did but I directed my Digi-egg to this river."  
  
"Huh"  
  
"There is a legend. The Lake of Life has the power to heal people and give them their life back. I was expecting to turn back into my real self but I turned into Ranamon"  
  
"Your real self? And how can you be Ranamon if Izumi has your Spirit? Kouji asked. She glanced at Kouji then blushed.  
  
"I am really a Floramon"  
  
"A Floramon?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"..."  
  
"I never wanted to be evil but i got involved with beauty that i forgot my real self"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"You see, I used to be a very ugly Floramon. My peers laughed at me and made fun of me. So I went to Gurumon And asked him for a solution. Gurumon was my best friend. He said that I should go get the spirit of water. So I went on a Journey to get me the Spirt of Water. I met Cherubimon and he said that if I could control the power of the spirit, I would get it and if I cant, then I'll die. I reluctantly accepted the test and to my surprise, I passed it. When I turned into Ranamon, I had to be loyal to Cherubimon or else he'd take my spirit away from me and that's my story" Ranamon said sadly, "I never wanted to hurt you guys. In fact, I was always very fond of humans" Ranamon was crying this time.  
  
The Kids told her that they forgave her. Izumi said that she could come with them on their journey if she wanted to.  
  
'What? Izumi is just going to accept her like that. What if she is faking it?' Kouji thought. He told Takuya and Izumi they needed to talk. However, Takuya said that he was acting paranoid and Izumi said that she could feel Ranamon's sincerity in her words. Takuya agreed. Kouji however disagreed.  
  
The sun was setting now. Izumi just stood there watching the sun while Kouji, Kouichi, Tommy and Takuya decided to hurriedly make a camp. Kouji and Kouichi went right and Tommy and Takuya went left. Izumi realized it was getting dark and decided to help them pick Meat Apples from trees and build a fire. The kids managed to get enough Meat Apples for everyone and even received help from Ranamon. They quickly ate dinner and told Ranamon their plans. Ranamon told them that she knows where the Tome of Future is. The Kids made beds out of leaves. Takuya quickly went to sleep. Izumi was sitting on a rock, near the lake talking to Ranamon. JP was still eating and Tommy was laughing at Bokomon/ Neemon' argument. Kouichi and Kouji were talking about their families when Kouji's D-Tector starting reacting to something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another Boring Chapter. Don't worry! You'll see lots of Action in the next one since the Ranamon is here now and they are finally at the Lake of Life. What adventures await the gang? Read the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW PLEASE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell what should I add to make this story interesting...I mean besides the main plot :)!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Lobomon's Appearence

Disclaimer: - I don't own Digimon  
  
3) Lobomon's Appearance  
  
"Huh" Kouji took out his D-Tector. It was flashing.  
  
"How come yours is flashing and our's aren't" Kouichi innocently asked  
  
"My D-Tector acts like that when a spirit is near somewhere but we've got all the spirits so how come it's flashing like that?" Kouji asked  
  
"Maybe your spirit is trying to communicate with you somehow," Bokomon said as he walked up to Kouji, followed by Tommy and Neemon.  
  
"Mine's glowing too" Everybody turned around to face Izumi who showed them her flashing D-Tector.  
  
"Only mine and Kouji's D-Tectors are glowing. I wonder if that means something special," Izumi said excitedly. JP looked at Izumi and then glared at Kouji.  
  
' He always has to be in the main picture;' JP thought.  
  
"Hey it stopped flashing" Kouji suddenly said.  
  
"O.K., that was weird" Izumi declared and them yawned. "We better catch a snooze too," Izumi said walking over to her bed. Everybody got up and went to their beds.  
  
In no time at all, everyone was asleep besides Kouji. Kouji got up and walked to the tree where he was sitting when his D-Tector started flashing. He sat down, leaned on the tree and threw his head backwards. He started thinking about the long day they had. First they got attacked by Darkgizamon, and then chased by an angry gang of Yukmibotomon and finally they had to face the big argument between Takuya and Izumi.  
  
" I could use a pain reliever right about now," he mumbled under his breath as he held his aching head. Takuya and Izumi had been arguing for what seemed like the whole day. He turned his attention towards his friends. Takuya looked like he was having a bad dream. He randomly let out little screams and gasps. Kouji shrugged. JP was peacefully sleeping. Kouichi, however, was hugging a sleeping Tommy, who was hugging him back. Both of them kept repeating "Mom". Kouji couldn't help feeling sorry for those two.  
  
"What's up Kouji" Kouji turned to look at Izumi.  
  
"Nothing, I just couldn't go to sleep".  
  
" I know what you mean. First the Shamonmon thing and now our flashing D- Tectors" Izumi said  
  
"And Takuya doesn't even seem worried about the Lucemon thing" Kouji coolly yet seriously said.  
  
Izumi giggled. "You take everything seriously"  
  
"Kouji Minamoto" a voice interrupted  
  
"Huh" Kouji quickly took out his D-Tector. The symbol of light appeared on the screen of his D-Tector.  
  
"Kouji Minamoto" The voice sounded very familiar. " Put your D-Tector into the Lake of Life."  
  
"Do what?" "Put your D-Tector in the Lake of Life, Kouji" The calm yet strong voice commanded.  
  
Kouji glanced at Izumi and nodded. He went by the surface of the lake, followed by Izumi a let his D-Tector float on the surface. To his surprise, however, the D-Tector drowned. Kouji was about to go fetch it but was stopped by izumi, who grabbed his arm.  
  
"Look" She said as she pointed at the Lake. The whole lake was now glowing eerie light blue. Izumi was about to spirit evolve when she saw a figure coming out of the Lake. She clung on to Kouji, who seemed like he was ready for anything. To their surprise, Lobomon came out of the water. Kouji gasped while Izumi awed.  
  
"This cant be happening" Izumi said  
  
"Kouji Minamoto, Holder of my spirit of Lobomon and Kendogarurumon, I have come tell you and the holder of wind a great secret that has been kept from you"  
  
"Huh"  
  
Lobomon jumped to the surface and walked toward the kids.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why there are only two females warriors and eight male warriors? Lobomon asked turning to Izumi.  
  
"Umm, No"  
  
"There are a total of ten continents in this world. Continent of Flame, Light, Darkness, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Water, Metal, Ice and wood. Every Type of Digimon lives in its own Continent. In the ancient times, there used to be twenty legendary warriors, two for each continent. One was male and the other was female. However, when Lucemon arose, ten of the twenty legendary warriors chickened out, saying that they can't defeat a Digimon that strong. Unfortunately, all the female warriors, except the warrior of Wind and Water, surrendered. The Male warriors of Wind and water went on Lucemon's side so there were only ten of us left. The spirits of the warriors who stayed Loyal to their Kingdom and other Digimon were preserved after they died by the celestial Digimon."  
  
"Wow" Kouji and Izumi said together.  
  
" Before Lucemon died, he used his remaining energy to preserve the spirits who served him so that they can serve him once again but he didn't have enough energy so he could only preserve two spirits. The Female Spirit of Light and the Male spirit of Wind"  
  
"You mean they are alive."  
  
"Yes and you two will be seeing them very very soon"  
  
"And we'll be ready for them" Izumi said looking at Kouji. Kouji nodded and then turned to Lobomon.  
  
"Work together guys and do me a favor"  
  
Kouji and Izumi glanced at each other.  
  
"What?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Don't tell anyone I was here" Kouji and Izumi nodded.  
  
"We promise," they said.  
  
"I told you guys all this so that when they attack, you guys would be ready for it and about the lake, this lake is a secret. Only Ranamon and you guys know about its powers. If anyone finds out about the lake's legendary powers, they can use it for evil" Lobomon said in his thick voice. With that, he jumped back into the eerie blue water and disappeared. Kouji's D- Tector floated out of the water and came back to Kouji. As soon as Kouji touched it, a light came out of Kouji's D-Tector and entered Izumi's. A faded Image of Lobomon appeared on their screens.  
  
"I gave you two some of my energy before I went to sleep again. It will help you in battle." He said and with that the image disappeared.  
  
Kouji turned to Izumi who smiled at him. He gave her back one of his random warm smiles and turned to his arm. Izumi realized that she had clung onto Kouji's arm the whole time Lobomon was there. She blushed and quickly let go and Kouji shrugged. They walked back to the others. Ranamon ran up to them.  
  
"I saw everything". Kouji and Izumi nodded.  
  
"Its our little secret. OK" Kouji said.  
  
"OK" Ranamon and Izumi said as they all went back to their beds and went to sleep.  
  
"Good Night Kouji. Good Night Izumi"  
  
"G' Night Guys" Kouji and Izumi said together as they went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	4. It’s my entire fault

Disclaimer: - I don't own Digimon  
  
4. It's my entire fault  
  
Takuya suddenly woke up from his nightmare. He looked freaked out but soon relaxed. He yawned as he sat up on his bed. He turned to his friends who were all awake. He saw JP who was rubbing his eyes. Izumi was fixing her hair. Kouji was standing in front of the lake, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
'He sure looks different without his bandana' Takuya thought.  
  
Kouichi made his way to Kouji. Takuya followed.  
  
"You OK?" Kouji turned around to face Kouichi and nodded.  
  
"You worried about the Lucemon thing, right?" Takuya asked. Kouji glanced at Izumi, who nodded and then turned to Takuya and nodded.  
  
"Don't you worry Kouji? With me as your partner, nothing'll stop us from defeating Lucemon and restoring the Digital world's glory."  
  
"Right" Kouji said as they started following Ranamon to the Tomb of Future. There was a scary silence in the group and Izumi was tempted to tell everyone about her little adventure last night but she couldn't since she had promised Lobomon she'd remain quite about it.  
  
"Hey Bokomon".  
  
" Yes, Izumi"  
  
" Well, I was just thinking..." Izumi looked at Kouji who gave her a what- are-you-doing look.  
  
"Well" she continued, "Can your spirit contact you?"  
  
" Actually, that is a very good question. Yes, your spirit can contact you but only if you are in great danger" Izumi freaked out and looked at Kouji. Kouji just stood there but then decided to act innocent.  
  
"Why, Did your spirit contact you or something?" Kouji tried to act as normal as he could. Izumi smiled.  
  
"No, just wondering"  
  
Kouji was walking at the back of the group. Izumi noticed that Kouji wanted to tell her something because he had the can-we-talk look on his face. She slowed down and waited till the group was way ahead of her. She turned to Kouji.  
  
"You Okay, Kouji"  
  
" I am just wondering if the evil legendary warriors are humans too"  
  
"I don't care who they are, they are going down now that Izumi and Kouji paired up." Izumi optimistically said.  
  
"Yeah but if what Bokomon said is true, that the spirit only contacts you if you are in great trouble, then that must mean the enemies are very powerful"  
  
"Yeah, but Lobomon gave us his ancient power, remember. Besides, all we have to do is stick together. " Izumi said confidently. Kouji nodded.  
  
"Your optimism is just what I need right now. I mean my mind can't even relax because of what has been happening lately."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, first I met Kouichi which was very disturbing. Then we found out about Lucemon's resurrection and Takuya isn't even worried about it. We have to come up with a plan for that but Takuya just runs away from it. Then, we find out there are two other enemies out there who want to get us."  
  
Izumi walked up to Kouji and placed her hand on Kouji's shoulder. "Its good that you told me your problems. Kouichi is very worried about you. He didn't sleep the whole night. Anyways, back to the problems, well, don't worry,, we'll do it together. We defeated Cherubimon together didn't we?"  
  
Kouji nodded. "I feel so better that I got my thoughts off my chest. I usually share my thoughts with Kouichi but he is already worried about me and I don't want him to worry anymore.  
  
Izumi nodded and removed her hand from his shoulder.  
  
' I never knew there was so much to him,' she thought  
  
"Better catch up with the others now." Kouji said.  
  
"I'll race you there. Think you can handle it?" Izumi said as she ran off.  
  
"I never back off from a challenge" Kouji said as he reluctantly raced Izumi there. They finally caught up with the others, who didn't noticed their absence. Kouji poked his brother with his elbow as he put on a what- is-wrong face. Kouichi shrugged and gave him his warmest smile. He was jubilant to see Kouji happy again.  
  
"We're here" Ranamon interrupted as she suddenly stopped.  
  
The kids stood before a huge collapsed building.  
  
"Oh no, what happened?" Ranamon said is despair. The kids just stared at the huge pile of dust.  
  
"What could have done that" Takuya asked.  
  
"Kouji Minamoto" a voice said. Kouji quickly took out his D-Tectors.  
  
"Kouji Minamoto, Izumi Orimoto" The voice said "Come to the Light Continent at once"  
  
"But...what about the Tomb" Izumi asked  
  
"You will find all your answers at the Light Continent"  
  
"So, where is this Light Continent" Takuya asked  
  
A map appeared on Kouji and Izumi's D-Tector. Ranamon and Bokomon were reluctant to leave but the Light Continent was more important.  
  
"How come only those two get a message and we don't" JP asked  
  
They were near the light continent. Kouji could feel it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand popped out and caught Kouji.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" he yelled as the hand got him.  
  
"NOOO" Kouichi picked up a metal rod that lay on the ground nearby and tried to set him free but another hand popped out and shoved Kouichi. Kouichi was sent flying from the shove. He went and hit a tree.  
  
"uh...KOUICHI" Izumi yelled as she ran towards Kouichi.  
  
"You'll pay for that" Izumi took out her D-Tector but before she could evolve, another hand popped out and got Izumi and Kouichi.  
  
"Thanks Takuya" A voice said and then let out a long evil laugh.  
  
Takuya grinned. The other kids quickly took action.  
  
"EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION"  
  
"BEETLEMON"  
  
"KUMAMON"  
  
Takuya finally took action.  
  
"EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION"  
  
"AGUNIMON"  
  
By the time they all evolved, the hands were gone. " KOUJI, IZUMI, KOUICHI" Agunimon said as he De-digivolved to Takuya and fell to his knees. Reluctant Tears escaped his eyes as he slowly mumbled, "I am sorry. This is my entire fault"  
  
Tommy walked towards Takuya, "No, ITS MY FAULT" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the little Chapter!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Showdown with Light and Wind!

THNX FOR THE POINTING OUT THE ERRORS MELL MINAMOTO! If it weren't for you, they'd still be on here ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: - I don't own Digimon.  
  
5. Showdown with Light and Wind! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean, Takuya?" JP asked  
  
"JP, we gotta find Kouji, Izumi and Kouichi...and fast"  
  
"Not until you tell me what happened." JP said stubbornly. Takuya glanced at Tommy and then sighed.  
  
"Ok, here is what happened. When Tommy and I went to pick meat apples at the Lake of Life after we met Ranamon, Dragonmon attacked us. Me and Tommy spirit evolved but we didn't even make him flinch. He caught Tommy and I told him to put him back down.... and..."  
  
"I'll take over Takuya" Tommy said as he saw how painful Takuya's voice got.  
  
"Dragonmon said that he would only let me go if Takuya gave him something. Takuya said OK. He laughed and said he'll be back for it later." Tommy said, suddenly finding interest in the ground.  
  
" I thought he'd take my spirit or something but he took my friends." Takuya gritted his teeth. "How dare he treat them like objects...HE'LL PAY"  
  
"Well standing around here isn't helping. Lets get moving" JP said as he ran towards the place where the hand disappeared. Takuya and Tommy followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kouji...Kouji...wake up"  
  
Kouji opened his eyes to see two blurry figures standing in front of him. He blinked a few time as his eye's adjusted to the light surrounding him. The room was dark but to Kouji, it was very bright since he was in the Darkness for a long time. Kouji realized that the two blurry figures were his friends.  
  
"Thanks goodness you're alive" Kouichi said as he pulled Kouji in a hug. Kouji smiled.  
  
"Where are we" Kouji asked he tried to pull away from his older twin's hug.  
  
"No clue" Izumi said.  
  
Kouji got to his feet. He looked around. They were in a dark room.  
  
"Lets get out of here" Kouji said as he slipped his hand in his pocket to pull out his D-Tector but to his surprise, it was gone.  
  
"What happened to my D-Tector?"  
  
"I cant find mine either" Kouichi exclaimed. Izumi worriedly stuck her hand into her vest pocket. She pulled her's out and showed it to them.  
  
"I have mine. I bet that creep took your D-Tectors. Don't worry, I'll get it" Izumi said confidently.  
  
"Thanks Izumi" Kouji said in his normal expressionless voice while Kouichi gave her a huge smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya, Tommy and JP were walking deeper into the forest. Takuya randomly let out a sorry sigh that was really starting to bug JP. He stayed quiet, knowing that he'd do the same if he were Takuya. They kept walking deeper into the forest until they saw a castle.  
  
"They must be there" Takuya said as he ran towards the forest, followed by JP and Tommy. As soon as Takuya was about to open the huge door, JP stopped him.  
  
"Doesn't it fell like we're missing something?" JP asked. Takuya crossed his arms as he thought of what they could be missing. JP and Takuya suddenly gasped, at the same time.  
  
"BOKOMON and NEEMON" They yelled together.  
  
"Dont worry guys, Bokomon, Neemon, Ranamon and Patamon decided to go to the Light Continent. He asked us to meet them there" Tommy explained. Takuya sighed.  
  
"Lets get moving then" Takuya said as he pushed the door open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kouji, check this out. We're in a castle" Kouichi said as he looked down from the window. The window was open and come down till Kouichi's waist. Kouichi stood there near the window thinking about a way to get out. Kouji was checking the room for any secret doors and Izumi stood near Kouichi. No one said anything until someone touched Kouichi's shoulder. Kouichi got scared and almost fell out the window but Kouji grabbed his leg.  
  
"KOUICHI" Kouji snapped.  
  
"WHAT? its Izumi's fault. She scared me." Kouichi said  
  
"WHAT? I was with Kouji" Izumi almost yelled.  
  
"OK. OK" Kouji said. "Lets not fight."  
  
"Light. Dark. Wind. Come with us" a voice interrupted and got the kid's attention.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Kouji yelled back.  
  
"Come with me" A Demidragonmon stepped out of the shadows and revealed a door. He opened the door.  
  
"Should we go?" Izumi asked  
  
"I have a plan" Kouji said with a smirk. "Follow me"  
  
They stepped out of the room and were led to a spiral staircase. The walked down the stairs for what seemed like...FOREVER. Finally, they reached a secret underground Lair that belonged to Dragonmon. He wore a helmet on his head that looked like a Dragon's face. He wore red armor and his one pair of extremely long wings. Next to him, sat yet another Digimon. She had long blond hair looked a lot like Angewoman. Dragonmon sat in the middle of the lair with the other Digimon. He turned his attention from her to the kids.  
  
"I am Dragonmon, male warrior of Wind and this is Cyberangewoman, female warrior of light" Dragonmon said as he pointed towards the other Digimon.  
  
" What do you want from us" Kouji snapped.  
  
"We want you to join us" Dragonmon calmly said  
  
"What? JOIN YOU? IMPOSSIBLE" Izumi yelled back.  
  
"VERY WELL THEN" Dragonmon shrieked. He got up, ready to attack them.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Izumi yelled as she pulled out her D-Tector.  
  
"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"  
  
"ZEPHYRMON"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KOUJI"  
  
"IZUMI"  
  
"KOUICHI"  
  
"Its no use. They can be anywhere" Takuya sighed. Suddenly he heard a thrashing voice.  
  
"Follow the voice. It bet they are there" JP said as he led the way. For the first time, Takuya followed along with Tommy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" HURRICANE WAVE" (A/N: - I don't know her attack^_^`)  
  
"DRAGON TORNADO" Dragonmon yelled as he created a mini tornado between his hands and let it go. The tornado got bigger and collided with Zephyrmon's attack and canceled it.  
  
" PLASMA POD" Zephyrmon's yelled.  
  
Dragonmon flapped his wings to created a huge gust of wind that knocked Zephyrmon out. She went and hit a nearby wall.  
  
"IZUMI" Kouji yelled.  
  
Zephyrmon glared at Dragonmon and then glanced at Cyberangewoman who held the Twin's D-Tector. She quickly went for Cyberangewoman and snatched their D-Tector. She threw then back at the twins. They caught it and quickly spirit evolved  
  
"EXECUTE, FUSION EVOLUTION"  
  
"EXECTUTE, BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"  
  
"BEOWOLFMON"  
  
"JAGERLOWEMON"  
  
"FOOL, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS" Cyberangewoman yelled as she charged for Zephyrmon.  
  
"AGONIZING LIGHT" She yelled.  
  
"BEOWOLF SABER" Beowolfmon yelled as he came in between them. His sword reflected the attack and sent it back at Cyberangewoman. She screamed in pain as it hit her.  
  
"DRAGON TORNADO" Dragonmon yelled as he attacked Kouichi.  
  
"DARK MASTER" Jagerlowemon went through his attack and then went through Dragonmon. Dragonmon recovered.  
  
Jagerlowemon jumped back at where the others were standing. Izumi had de- digivolved and now stood behind Beowolfmon and Jagerlowemon. Dragonmon grabbed Jagerlowemon and threw him on the floor.  
  
"Kouichi" Beowolfmon yelled as he jumped towards Dragonmon but was shoved with full force. Kouji de-digivolved. Izumi ran towards an injured Kouji.  
  
"Ko...Kouichi" He managed to stand up but was too weak to spirit evolve. Izumi helped him up. Dragonmon was about to attack Kouichi.  
  
"DRAGON TORNADO"  
  
Kouji couldn't take this anymore.  
  
"LOBOMON" Kouji yelled as Jagerlowemon got attacked. A beam of light popped out of Kouji and Izumi's D-Tector and went towards Kouichi.  
  
"Kouichi' Kouji said in a little voice as reluctant tears trickled down his cheeks. Izumi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She started crying at the site of Kouji but stopped when she heard a gasp.  
  
"LOOK" Izumi said. Kouji's head shot up. It was Kouichi. He was alive.  
  
"Kouichi" Kouji said in excitement.  
  
"Kouji, Izumi...SPIRIT EVOLVE...NOW" A voice said. They looked at their D- Tectors and saw Lobomon's face appear on the screen. They glanced at each other and nodded.  
  
"EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION"  
  
"LOBOMON"  
  
"KAZEMON"  
  
"Hahahahahaha...you couldn't defeat us in your fusion and beast form. How do you expect to defeat us in your human forms?" Cyberangewoman laughed. Dragonmon joined her.  
  
"ANCIENT SPIRIT OF LIGHT" Lobomon and Kazemon yelled together. A huge beam of light popped out of their D-Tectors and went and hit the enemies. Their data appeared and Lobomon and Kazemon scanned it. Streams of Data surrounded them as they turned back into their normal selves. They were on their knees now. Kouichi ran towards them and helped them up.  
  
"Thanks for helping me there Kouji. If it weren't for you, I'd be a Digi- egg by now" Kouji smiled and nodded.  
  
"Anything, brother"  
  
"Hey, If Lobomon gave us his power, then he is supposed to be dead now? Right Kouji?"  
  
"Well, I guess after he gave us his power, he went back to being a spirit."  
  
"Guys, Guys, are you okay" Takuya yelled as he, Tommy and JP entered the lair. They were happy to see them okay. Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi nodded.  
  
"Listen, I owe you an apology. Its because of me that all that happened."  
  
"Don't worry Takuya, I saw everything...when you were with Dragonmon and all. Just don't do anything like that EVER again." Takuya nodded.  
  
"Huh?" Izumi asked  
  
"It s a long story." Kouji answered as he glanced at Kouichi and Izumi.  
  
"Lets get out of here. Bokomon and Neemon are waiting for us." Tommy said. Everyone nodded and turned towards Kouji.  
  
"What?" He said annoyed. He knew that they wanted him to turn to Kendogarurumon.  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, Okay" Kouji sighed and took out his D-Tector.  
  
"EXECTUTE, BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"  
  
"KENDOGARURUMON"  
  
Everyone climbed on and in no time at all they were out of the castle and near the light continent.  
  
"I can't go any further" Kouji said. Everyone got off as he turned back into Kouji.  
  
"Next time, I'll charge you guys for riding on me. I am not some taxi you know." He said as he got to his feet, breathing heavily. Takuya helped him up.  
  
"Kouji, can you continue walking?" Izumi asked, worriedly  
  
"NO" Kouichi answered, "He had enough for today"  
  
"your not my mom you know" Kouji said sharply  
  
"yeah, but I am your older brother" Kouichi said with a huge smile. Kouji gave him a grunt. Everyone laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOT EXACTLY A GOOD PLACE TO END A CHAPTER BUT I GOTTA GO AND....JUST REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE INTERESTING BECAUSE THEY FINALLY ENTER THE LIGHT  
  
CONTINENT!  
  
IF ANYONE KNOWS ZEPHYRMON'S ATTACK, PLEASE TELL IT TO ME IN A REVIEW! ....man, I feel lame_-! 


	6. Akina!

Disclaimer- I don't own my of the character in the story...in other word, DIGIMON...but I do own Akina and Gurumon.  
  
6) Akina?  
  
'I hate it when Kouichi does that. Why does he act like that? He is not that much older than me'. Kouji thought  
  
"Lets, get moving to the Light Continent" He said calmly.  
  
"What?" Izumi cried.  
  
"You heard me! We are going to the Light Continent." Kouji said as he gently pulled his arm away from Takuya's shoulder, (who was helping him up...remember). He took out his D-Tector and started pressing some buttons, hoping that the map would come up. He was out of luck though.  
  
"We have to find another way to get there." Kouji said as he quickly glanced at everyone. He hoped someone had a plan.  
  
"Don't ask us. You are the strategist of the group, Buddy." Takuya said  
  
"Hey, Bokomon would know... and speaking of Bokomon, where are Bokomon and the others?" Izumi asked, looking around.  
  
"Bokomon decided to leave to the Light continent. He asked us to join him there at some place called, 'Radiance Palace'. " Tommy replied.  
  
"Radiance Palace?" Izumi asked. Tommy replied by nodding  
  
"He is always there when he don't need him and when we do..." Takuya suddenly stopped and turned to Kouji.  
  
"Hey, Kouji..." He started, " Can you sense Light? I mean, when I am near fire, I feel stronger and somehow, I am drawn towards it. Do you feel the same when you are near light or something?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Well, yeah but...." An explosion cut out Kouji's words. The children screamed as the land beneath then started shaking. Takuya quickly held onto Tommy and Kouichi quickly got hold of Kouji just before Kouji was about to fall.  
  
"EARTHQUAKEEEE" J.P yelled as he grabbed Izumi's arm. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said earning a death glare from Izumi. He got scared and quickly let go of Izumi. Izumi walked towards the tree and held onto it, just like Kouji.  
  
"Now that was...WILD!" Takuya said as he helped Tommy up.  
  
"IZUMI, J.P" Kouji looked at them after the earthquake, or whatever it was, was gone.  
  
"I'M ALL OVER IT, KOUJI" Izumi said as she raised her D-Tector in the air.  
  
"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION"  
  
"KAZEMON"  
  
She flew up in the air so that she could get a better look at what's going on and tell the others about it.  
  
"Oh, that's what Kouji meant." J.P said as he raised his D-Tector.  
  
"EXEC...."  
  
"No need, J.P" Kazemon said as she turned back into Izumi. She turned to the others.  
  
"There is something glowing about two miles from here. It's big. My guess, its the Light Continent."  
  
"Right" Kouji said as he and Takuya started running towards the continent. Izumi ran after them, followed Kouichi, Tommy and J.P.  
  
"Oh great" Tommy said as they got out of the forest. They were now in a desert and it was extremely hot there (A/N: - Well, duh...its a desert)  
  
"I NEED SOME WATER...NOW!" J.P whined  
  
"Look," Takuya yelled as he pointed towards the light continent as soon as it came in sight. It looked like a large ball of light. They couldn't see what was in the continent because of the light. It was getting more and more blinding as they approached the light continent. Soon, everyone had his or her eyes covered by their hands.  
  
"IF I HAD MY HAT RIGHT NOW I COULD HAVE PULLED IT DOWN AND COVERED MY EYES WITH IT" Izumi yelled out so loud that Kouji, who was walking right next to her had to cover his ears with his hands.  
  
"Thanks goodness there aren't any trees here. We are all walking with our eyes covered. If there were some trees here, we'd bumping into them and all" Kouichi said.  
  
"Yeah." Tommy agreed.  
  
"Guys, this is it, we have to keep walking. I know it's hard and all but we can do it. We are not gonna back out and we'll get in there for Kouji and Izumi. RIGHT?" Takuya yelled in his high-spirited voice.  
  
"Right!" everyone except Kouji, Izumi and Takuya.  
  
"Gee, thanks Takuya! I'm touched" Kouji exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for" Takuya said as he blocked the light from reaching his eyes with one hand and looked at Kouji. Kouji smiled and just like Takuya, used his one hand as a shade and joined fists with him.  
  
"Look, The entrance!" Tommy yelled. The kids tried to walk that way but the light was too strong now. It was like a shield that prevented intruders from entering the continent. The kids were on their knees now, trying to find out a way to protect their eyes. They were worried that they might go blind but they didn't, which surprised them all. The light was unpleasant to the eye but it didn't damaged the kids eyes. Normally, it would have.  
  
"KOUJI," Takuya yelled, "You are the controller of light. You have to control it before we all go blind!"  
  
"But, How?" His words were punctuated by a Beep from his D-Tector. He used one hand to shield his eyes and the other to take his D-Tector out of his pocket. Suddenly, Kouji was urged to open his eyes. He knew he shouldn't but something made him. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, all of the light that surrounded the continent came and entered Kouji's midnight blue eyes. His eyes absorbed all of the light in no time at all. The others uncovered their eyes and stared at Kouji. Kouji blinked back at them and gave them a what-just-happened-look.  
  
"Kouji, You just absorbed all the light using your eyes, you were so COOL there!" Takuya said as he ran to him. It's wasn't very bright now and Kouji's eyes were aching because of all the light.  
  
"Hey, Look!" Izumi said as she turned her gaze from Kouji to a huge circular building with a equally huge gate. The gate was made up of stone and had two symbols carved on it on it. One of them was the one Kouji had been seeing since the very beginning. The other one was kind of Different. Unlike Kouji's Symbol, this symbol had two lines on the top and three on the bottom. Kouji recalled that his symbol had three lined at the top and two at the bottom.  
  
Suddenly, the gate opened to reveal an human type Digimon. Kouji's D- Tector, which was still in his hands, starting giving out information about the Digimon.  
  
"Angemon," It said, "A Light Digimon. His strongest Attack is 'Fist of Faith'"  
  
"Angemon?" The kids repeated. Angemon scanned everybody and then turned to Kouji.  
  
"Oh our great leader, come in and bring your respective friends with you, my highness" Angemon said in a loyal tone. This made Kouji very uncomfortable. He had never been treated like that before.  
  
They entered the huge gate and saw a huge town. They were following Angemon but they had no clue of where they were going. On their way, they saw all kinds of light Digimon. They were all playing happily with each other. Izumi kept muttering how cute they were.  
  
"Umm...Angemon, just where are we going?" Takuya asked  
  
"To the Radiance palace. Your friends await you there." Angemon replied calmly then stopped, causing the whole group to stop. He turned his attention to Kouji.  
  
"My highness, you and your loyal friends can stay in the radiance palace tonight. You guys seem tired out and besides there is a legend."  
  
"What Legend?" Tommy asked seriously.  
  
"I can tell you if you like but its best if we get to the Radiance palace first." Kouji looked at Takuya, who nodded and then turned to Angemon.  
  
"Lets go then" He said.  
  
After a little while, the kids could see a huge building that was shining a soft blue.  
  
"That light, its takes away a person's fears and troubles, its so relaxing." Izumi said as she stared at the building. Angemon started walking towards it and everyone followed. On their way, some Digimon yelled "YAY, THE WARRIOR IS HERE" while others yelled "YOU RUINED OUR MASTERPIECE, YOU WILL PAY". The kids ignored then and finally made it to the Radiance Palace. It was a beautiful shinning castle. The kids awed.  
  
"Its magnificent!" Izumi exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Angemon, All these Digimon look very young. How do they protect themselves if Lobomon and the other warrior of light left the continent? Weren't they the protector of the continent?" Kouji asked  
  
"Yes, They were but after Lobomon's Demise, we Digimon agreed to build a shield to protect out beautiful continent. Some light Digimon left. The Digimon who decided to stay in their rightful place decided to use all their energy and build a shield. They combined their light and created a shield, which was really just blinding light. After the Digimon gave away their powers, everyone turned into their In-training and Rookie forms. I was chosen to keep my power and protect the others after they used up all their power." Angemon explained.  
  
"And I broke their shield, their hard work was in vain." Kouji said as looked at the castle. Kouichi came and placed and on Kouji's shoulder, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Don't worry about it my majesty. We are happy to see you here." He said, trying to change the topic. He turned from Kouji to the palace. "This is where you lived, my highness." Takuya was about to say something but as soon as he turned around, Kouji's body started glowing.  
  
"What the.... Kouji, you're glowing!" Izumi stated in horror.  
  
"Relax my highness! It wont harm him!" Angemon said in a calm yet excited voice. Izumi turned her attention to Kouji who was now glowing harder. It seemed as if his body was on fire, blue fire. Suddenly, Kouji threw his head back as four beams of light came out of him and went and hit the Digimon. Suddenly, lots of Data code started to appear.  
  
"Kouji, I don't know what you did but you killed those innocent Digimon" J.P yelled at him. Izumi turned around and raised her hand, ready to slap him when she heard the others gasp. She turned around to see the Digimon evolving. The Digimon started evolving. The Rookies turned into megas and the In-training turned into Ultimates.  
  
"The Prophecy, it has come to life." Angemon said. Takuya and the other turned to Kouji, who stopped glowing and then fell to his knees.  
  
"Man, that was tiring" he said tiredly as he collapsed. The kids and Angemon ran towards him.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Tommy asked. He looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"He will be fine." Angemon said as he picked him in his arms. "He just need a little rest.". The kids followed the Digimon into the palace. It was beautiful. Kouji was taken to a room and laid on a bed.  
  
"You sure he'll be okay?" Kouichi asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yes." He turned from Kouji to the Kids. "Would you like any food?"  
  
"YES PLEASE!" J.P said loudly. The kids started at him and then agreed. They were led into a huge dinning room with a huge glass table, filled with lots of food. Everyone took a seat and started eating.  
  
"This food is great" J.P said with his mouth filled. He was eating with two hands (A/N: - Anime style, that is). Takuya was also stuffing his face. Izumi and Tommy slowly ate their food and Kouichi just stared at his food.  
  
"Chow down Kouichi, its not poison, you know" Takuya said  
  
"I...I just lost my appetite. Sorry Angemon" He said as he glanced at everyone and then turned to Angemon.  
  
"Kouji'll be fine Kouichi. Don't you remember the time when Kouji took your...err...Duskmon's full attack and still made out fine." Izumi said confidently  
  
"-_-! You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Takuya and Kouichi said together.  
  
"Err...Sorry, I didn't mean to....HECK, forget about it, I bet Kouji forgave you guys. I just wanted to say that Kouji is a very tough kid." Izumi said  
  
"She is right. Remember when Kouji took Cherubimon's full hit?" A voice said. The kids turned around to face....  
  
"BOKOMON!" Takuya said  
  
"Hey, we exist too you know, sugar!" Ranamon said.  
  
"Sorry, Hey Guys." The kids said together.  
  
"Now that's better." Ranamon said as she made a funny face. Everyone laughed at her expression.  
  
"Am I missing something." A familiar voice came from the right. The kids saw Kouji, who was tying his hair back in a neat ponytail. He had taken his blue jacket off and was now in his yellow shirt.  
  
"KOUJI!" Kouichi said as he quickly got up and ran towards his brother and hugged him.  
  
'Not again' Kouji thought as he gently pulled away from his older twin's hug, which he dreaded.  
  
"Good to have you back" Tommy and J.P said together.  
  
"You had us worried there" Izumi said.  
  
"Sorry guys" Kouji said as he walked towards Angemon. "You owe me some explanation, Angemon. What happened back there and what legend were you talking about?" Kouji asked calmly. Kouichi got hold of his brother's arm and dragged him to the table.  
  
"First Lunch, Then Discussions". Kouji sighed then nodded and took and seat next to Kouichi. Ranamon took a seat next to Kouji. Bokomon, Patamon and Neemon, who were too short for the chairs, sat on the table.  
  
The kids had eaten so much that they couldn't move anymore. Neemon let out a burp. Bokomon was disgusted and snapped Neemon's pants. The kids sighed.  
  
"So, Kouji, what happened out there?" Izumi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was just urged to find a way to make up for what I had done and then..." Kouji stopped.  
  
"There is a legend, Kouji." Angemon stopped, "I mean you highness...."  
  
"Just call be Kouji...I hate being treated like that"  
  
"Oh, Ok, Kouji. The legend stats that the Warrior of Light will visit the Light Continent and use his light for good. It also said that he and warrior of wind will protect the continent from two enemies. I didn't know what that meant until I visited Gurumon in the Light forest. He said that the you two will defeat your Counterparts." Angemon said as he pointed towards Kouji and Izumi.  
  
"You mean Dragonmon and Cyberangewoman?"  
  
"Huh...you know them?"  
  
"Yes, we already defeated them" Izumi said as she took out her D-Tector.  
  
"But, we didn't scan their spirits." Kouji said.  
  
"You were battling copies of the two" Angemon said.  
  
"Somebody wants tell us what's going on?" Takuya yelled  
  
"Later!" Izumi said. Kouji got up and walked up to the window.  
  
"We used up all of Lobomon's Power to defeat some FAKES" Kouji said as he punched the wall. Suddenly, the ground started to shake.  
  
"Was that Kouji punching the wall?" J.P ignorantly asked.  
  
"What WAS that?" Tommy asked as he hid behind Takuya.  
  
"Look" Kouji said as pointed out the window. There was smoke coming out of the area.  
  
"That's the Ultimate Battlefield!" Angemon stated  
  
"Lets go, I bet its Dragonmon and Cyberangewoman" Kouji said as he took out his D-Tector. He turned to Izumi.  
  
"I'm ready!" Izumi yelled  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but I'm ready to help" Takuya said.  
  
"EXECUTE!, FUSION EVOLUTION"  
  
"ALDAMON"  
  
"BEOWOLFMON"  
  
"EXECUTE, BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION"  
  
"JAGERLOWEMON"  
  
"ZEPHYRMON"  
  
"METALKABUTERIMON"  
  
"KORIKAKUMON"  
  
"SLIDE EVOLUTION"  
  
"CALMERAMON"  
  
The Digimons ran out of the Palace to the Ultimate Battlefield followed by Angemon. The Two evil Digimon had already defeated thousands Digimon and absorbed their Digi-code.  
  
"STOP" Beowolfmon called out  
  
"Well, well, Look who it is, Cyberangewoman said, "Beowolfmon, hahaha, you look so harmless". She disappeared in thin air and appeared in front of Beowolfmon. She punched Beowolfmon.  
  
"KOUJI!" (A/N: I made the kids call Beowolfmon Kouji on purpose...you'll see why^_^!) The kids yelled.  
  
"Ko...Kouji?" Cyberangewoman repeated and turned towards Beowolfmon. Beowolfmon got up.  
  
"CLEANSING LIGHT" he yelled as he was about to shoot her.  
  
"KOUJI STOP!" she yelled. Beowolfmon suddenly stopped.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Beowolfmon yelled. Cyberangewoman was suddenly covered with data, which soon disappeared, revealing a young girl.  
  
"Akina, Is that you?" Beowolfmon asked the brown-haired girl. The girl had long dirty blonde hair that went down her shoulders. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that said 'Akina' in Midnight Blue and midnight blue capris. She wore matching midnight blue sandals with them. She had grey eyes.  
  
"The one and only." She answered.  
  
"What is going on here?" The kids asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koujiminamoto54: What a lousy place to end the chapter.  
  
Everyone:- You said it!  
  
Koujiminamoto54: Hey, You guys were supposed to disagree, anyways, review please! I want to know if the story is worth continuing! 


	7. The Orb of Light!

Thanks **EVERYONE** who has been reviewing. This chapter had **Hints of Kozumi**. 

To:- KoujiFan#1- I like Kouji without his bandana, he looks **hotter**! 

Anyways, 

Disclaimer: - I don't own Digimon but Archangelmon is my creation and so is Akina! 

7) Orb of Light. 

___________________________________________ 

"What is going on here?" The kids asked. 

"I'M FREE, FINALLY" Akina yelled out. 

"AKINA," Dragonmon yelled, " SPIRIT EVOLVE AND DEFEAT THE LIGHT." Dragonmon commanded, expecting Akina to obey, but she just stood there, looking at the ground. 

"Dragonmon," She said calmly as she raised her head and looked at him, "I will not destroy my own friends, at any cost, which includes my life." Akina said bravely. She started at Dragonmon. She looked him right in the eye. 

The sun shone above them all. Everyone stared at Dragonmon, some with fear, others with hatred. Angemon, who now stood with a group of therapeutic Digimon, helped the injured Digimon quietly. There was a moment of silence. All they could here was the wind blowing. They didn't know why but the wind was getting louder and louder every second and it sounded like pack of howling wolves. Dragonmon continued to stare at Akina...or maybe glare at her...but his eyes were filled with hatred and confusion. 

"YOU WILL PAY FOR EVER BETRAYING ME." Dragonmon said as he broke the silence and charged towards her. Fortunately for her, Aldamon jumped in front of her, ready to take on Dragonmon. 

"DRAGON TORNADO" he yelled as he once again created a mini tornado in his hands and let it go. The Tornado got bigger and made its way towards the gang. The tornado got bigger and bigger. It was bigger than the last time they got attacked by it. 

"OH NO, HIS ATTACK, IT GOT BIGGER BECAUSE DRAGONMON IS A WIND WARRIOR AND CAN USE THE WIND AS ITS ALLY" Angemon yelled. 

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER" Aldamon yelled as he created a huge fireball and fired it towards Dragonmon's Dragon Tornado. The two attacks collided creating a huge explosion. The gang had managed to get out of the way but Aldamon was still in the explosion. The whole battlefield was covered with smoke. 

"TAKUYA!" Beowolfmon yelled as he disappeared behind the smokes. 

"KOUJI, COME BACK" Jagerlowemon said as he tried to follow Kouji but was stopped by MetalKabuterimon. 

"I know" Zephyrmon said brightly. 

"SLIDE EVOLUTION" 

"KAZEMON" 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Korikakumon asked. 

"HURRICANE WAVE" She said as she let out waves of wind. The wind cleared the smoke out to reveal a hurt Takuya. Kouji seemed hurt too but not as much as Takuya. Takuya had taken full force of the huge explosion. 

"Uh...Takuya!" She said softly at the sight of the hurt young brunette. She flew towards the two and picked Takuya up in her arms. She brought him back to Angemon, who took Takuya into the palace and got the therapeutic Digimon to heal him as soon as possible. He returned in a flash. 

Dragonmon was now on the ground injured as bad as Takuya but he apparently had more energy than him and was still alive. He slowly got up and glanced at Kouji, who held his arm. 

"KOUJI!" Jagerlowemon yelled out, still held back by MetalKabuterimon. Dragonmon gave Jagerlowemon a grin and then laughed evilly as he glanced back at Kouji. 

"What happened Light, out of the game already?" Dragonmon said evilly as he smirked at him. 

"Why don't you pick on me for a change?" Calmeramon jumped in front of them. 

"And me" MetalKabuterimon, Kazemon and Korikakumon said together as they went and joined their new friend in a battle.

"Akina". Akina turned around to face Kouji who was leaning on a wall to keep his balance.

"You..have...to...evolve." Kouji said weakly. Akina gasped.

"I can't, I'll be under his control again. I'll end up hurting you and your friends!" Akina said as she fell to her knees. She felt so weak, so unnecessary. She had a very strong personality but today she wasn't herself at all. Kouji looked at her and then turned to his friends.

"You can do it guys. I believe in you!" Kouji said.

"Muhahaha." Dragonmon laughed, "You and Fire, the most strongest Digimon in your group couldn't do it, how'd you expect them to defeat me." Dragonmon said evilly.

"WRONG DRAGONMON, you hurt our friends and destroyed these innocent Digimon. You WILL pay for all THIS." Jagerlowemon said.

"But, how will we ever defeat him." Korikakumon asked.

"He's so strong." Izumi exclaimed.

Metalkabuterimon sighed but then suddenly an evil grin covered his face. Streams of data covered him Metalkabuterimon as he turned back into J.P.

"What happened? Scared? Muhahaha" Dragonmon laughed at J.P.

"Kouji, you have you unity evolve.I know its hard but mayber you'll be able to take him on, after all, the legend DOES say that only You and Izumi defeat him.!" J.P said. Kouji thought about it a second but then nodded. Jagerlowemon quickly de-digivolved.

"I have the metal and the water spirit from out last battle." Kouji said as he took out his D-Tector.

"How can you have the water spirit, if Ranamon's right here." J.P asked.

"I'm not using the spirit anymore, remember?" Calmeramon asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" J.P said.

"Hurry Kouji!" Kazemon said.

"Right!"

"THUNDER INTO LIGHT!" J.P said as his spirit of thunder flew from his D-Tector and entered Kouji's.

"DARKNESS INTO LIGHT!" Kouichi said as he gave his spirit of Darkness to his younger twin. Kouji looked at his D-Tector and tried to stand on his feet. He then held his D-Tector in the air.

"UNITY EXECTUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

"MAGNAGARURUMON"

"Truly impressive" Angemon stated.

"Awesome!" Akina said as she looked at the beast that stood before her.

Magnagarurumon jumped towards Dragonmon. He knew he was too weak to fight this guy alone but the prophecy said that only Light and Wind could save this place.

"SLIDE EVOLUTION"

"ZEPHYRMON"

"ALRIGHT THEN, LETS GET HIM AND AVENGE OUR FRIEND."

"DRAGON SLAYER" Dragonmon held up his sword and charged towards Magnagarurumon. A little twister surrounded his sword. Magnagarurumon got ready for his attack.

"MAGNA MISSLES". His brought has gun forward and shot the missiles at him. The missiles went and hit...

Nothing.

Magnagarurumon heard a scream. It sounded like Kouichi, or Angemon. They were the only ones that had thick a thick voice like that. He turned around and his eyes widened as soon as he saw Dragonmon using his Dragonmon Slayer attack on his friends. Kouichi, J.P, Akina were totally defenseless. Suddenly, a huge figure come out of nowhere and took on the attack.

"TOMMY" Everyone yelled as Korikakumon de-digivolved back into Tommy. His data appeared. Dragonmon was about to take it when Magnagarurumon attacked him, hoping he would buy Tommy enough time for his data code to disappear. He was about to attack but Dragonmon was faster.

"DRAGON SLAYER"  
  


Magnagarurumon was now hit. Something was draining his energy away. He fell to his knees. He weakly glanced at Tommy, who was now in Angemon's arms. Kouji let out a sigh of relief as he saw the little kid alive. If he hadn't jumped in the way, Tommy would've been a Digi-egg by now. Tommy's eyes opened halfway and started weakly at Zephyrmon and Magnagarurumon.

"He's so strong. We can't defeat him. " Zephyrmon said in a little tone.

"Don't say that. Takuya sacrificed himself for us and we're not going to let him done. We can do it, we just have to believe in our selves and our friendship" Kouji said unconsciously said. It sounded as though Takuya had taken over Kouji. Zephyrmon looked at him.

"You're right," she said. Magnagarurumon got and went and stood next to Zephyrmon. Dragonmon stood in found of them, laughing evilly at the kids.

"Lets do it then" Zephyrmon said and raised her arms to use her attack when she heard someone. The two turned around to face Akina, J.P, Kouichi and Tommy. They were outside the field.

"You guys can do it, we believe in you" Akina said loudly. She felt weird because she hardly knew anyone of them except Kouji.

"DO US PROUD" J.P said. Normally, he would've been mad at the fact that Izumi and Kouji had to work together but this was more important.

"RIGHT!" They said together and turned around to face Dragonmon.

"I'll give you guys as much time as you want to talk to each other because this is your last time seeing each other. PREPARE FOR YOUR DEMISE" Dragonmon said.

"MAGNA ROCKET"

"HURRICANE GALE"

The two attacks joined each other and got stronger as they approached the enemy. As soon as the attack got close to Dragonmon, who was about to jump out of the way, it absorbed the light from the radiance place, which was so high that it could be seen through out the continent. (A/N: -Yeah...hmm, I wonder how?) The light froze Dragonmon in his place, which caused him to take the full force of the strong attack by the two Digimon. He screamed and soon a layer of Fractal Code encased his waist.

"You should do the honors." Zephyrmon said. Magnagarurumon nodded and took out his D-Tector.

"Evil creature, be purified by the holy light" His D-Tector absorbed the fractal code and a spirit and turned Dragonmon into a Digi-egg.

Magnagarurumon and Zephyrmon were then surrounded by streams of data and turned back into their normal selves.

"YAY" The kids happily ran towards the two.

"We are so proud of you guys," Kouichi said as he pulled his younger brother into yet another hug. Kouji frowned but was too weak to pull away. Izumi stepped forward and pulled Kouji away from Kouichi and pulled him into a hug. Akina giggled at them.

"Oh Kouji, its all because of you that we won." Izumi, who was turning a light shade of pink, hugged him harder.

"Umm...ok, you made you point...clear. Now Can I...go" Kouji said turning beet red. She finally let go.

"We better go. Takuya will be waiting for us." Angemon said in a very respectful voice. The kids nodded and followed. Kouji and Izumi were now walking towards the radiance palace.

"Hey, you never introduced yourself to us...Akina, Right?" J.P said as he looked at her. He was unaware of the fact that he was drooling. When he finally realized he was drooling, he quickly wiped his drool using the back of his sleeve and then quickly stood up straight, looking at Akina as though nothing happened.

"Yeah and how do you two know each other?" Izumi asked as she looked towards Kouji and then Akina.

"Well," she said as she pushed back a strand of her brown hair that limped onto her face, "You guys already know my name. I'll tell you guys how we know each other and how I fell in Dragonmon's control later. It's a long story and this probably isn't the very best time to talk about it."

"I hope Takuya's Okay" Kouji said.

"Yeah, hey look" J.P said and pointed towards a group of Digimon. A group of Angemon walked up to them. They were lead by a Digimon that looked a lot like Magnangemon but had four pairs of wings. He wore golden armor around his chest and held a golden and white sword in his hands that reflected the sunlight at the kids' face, causing them to squint. Takuya took out his D-Tector and pointed it towards the Angel Digimon.

"Archangelmon, a peace loving Digimon. His special attack is Archangel Sword"(A/N: - Yeah, Kinda crummy name but I couldn't think of anything else...if you have any better ideas, please let me know! * Yawn *), A voice said.

"We're sorry for not trusting you guys. Thanks for helping us out. Here is a little present for you all." The leader, Archangelmon, said as he walked up to the kids and held his fist in front of Kouji. Kouji realized that they were the same Digimon who said that they'll make Kouji and the others pay for ever ruining their shield. They were just in their Ultimate and Mega forms. The kids awed at the angelic Digimon with four pairs of white wings. He slowly opened his fist to reveal a small blue orb.

"This is the Orb of Light. If you place this Orb in its proper place inside the castle, you can get a wish and it can also help us protect our city." He said plainly. Kouji stared at the Orb, just like the others.

"Where did you find that Orb?" Angemon asked, wide-eyed.

"I was given the orb by Ophanimon. She had found it and gave it to me. She said that only the warrior of light could place it in its rightful place. I was searching for him until I came to this continent. I was sure that he would come here because of the legend." He said as he looked at Angemon. He turned to Kouji.

"When I first saw you I thought you were a faker because you destroyed the shield but I turned out you really are the real stuff." Kouji looked at him and then picked it. He looked at him for a while and them smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"We must go now," Archangelmon said as and his gang turned around and walked away.

"Cool, one wish, what is it going to be, Kouji?" Kouichi asked excitedly. Kouji just shrugged.

"Hey, wasn't there another Digimon with you guys, the octopus-like Digimon...Calmeremon, Right?" Akina asked.

"Its CALMERAMON!" J.P snapped.

"Whatever!" Akina said coolly.

"Calmeramon, where did she go?" Izumi asked.

"Relax, she went to help the therapeutic Digimon." Angemon said.

"That doesn't sound like Ranamon at all" Tommy said innocently. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lets get going then" Izumi said and lead everyone.

"When did you become the leader?" Kouichi asked.

"Just now" She said as she glared at him and kept on walking. Kouichi raised and eyebrow and pouted but stopped when he noticed that he wasn't getting much attention.

The atmosphere was getting cooler and cooler. In no time at all, it was very pleasant and everyone was enjoying the breeze. Even though it was noon, it was not hot at all. They finally made it to the magnificent castle. The kids had walked quietly the whole way. Kouji thought about the orb, Izumi thought about her adventures, Kouichi wondered if Takuya'll be okay and J.P thought about food. Tommy was now sitting on Angemon's shoulder. They entered the glowing castle and were lead up the stairs by Angemon. When they finally got to their destination, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped when they saw Takuya, Ranamon, Bokomon, Patamon and Neemon laughing and eating a big plate of burgers that had just arrived from the Burgermon Village.

"Hey, SAVE SOME FOR ME!" J.P said as he ran over towards them, grabbed a burger and stuffed in into his mouth.

"Come on guys, join us." Takuya said with his mouth full.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full" Izumi snapped. Kouji, Akina and Kouichi sweat dropped. Tommy ran over and joined them.

"You know, you could've helped us fight Dragonmon instead of stuffing your face with Burgers" Kouji said coldly.

"Yeah well as soon as I gained consciousness, I was coming to help you guys but you guys had everything under control so I decided to help my self to these newly arrived Burgers." Takuya said.

"You know, he reminds me of myself when I was little." Akina said as she looked at Kouji. Kouji raised his eyebrow and nodded. Izumi and Kouichi looked blankly at each other and blinked.

"Hey Angemon," Kouji asked as he pulled out the orb from his pocket. It shined brightly under the light. "Where is the Orb's rightful place?"

"Ah, yes. The Orb of Light." Angemon said.

"What Orb?" Takuya and Neemon asked. Bokomon gasped.

"Where did you get that from?" Bokomon asked as dropped the Burger her was eating onto the floor.

"A total waste of a burger." J.P glared at Bokomon, who glared back.

"Archangelmon gave it to him for saving the continent." Angemon said.

"What does it do?" Takuya asked innocently.

"It can fulfill one of Kouji's wishes" Ranamon asked. Takuya and Neemon awed.

"You must make a wise choice Kouji." Bokomon said seriously.

"Follow my lead" Angemon said as he turned around and walked up a flight of stairs, with the kids right behind him. The finally entered a huge library.

"Wow, this library is bigger than my gymnasium at school" Takuya said.

"What are all these books here for? Nobody lives here except Angemon." Izumi said as she looked at the huge walls, with equally huge shelves that were all filled with books.

"These books contain legends about all legendary warriors." Angemon said as he walked up to a shelf pulled out a book halfway. Suddenly, a door appeared in front of the kids.

"Wow, a secret passageway." Akina said as Angemon opened the door to reveal a tunnel. It was pretty dark in the tunnel. Angemon walked in first.

"Umm...you first" Takuya said to J.P, who gulped and turned towards Izumi, who shook her head and looked at Kouji, who was standing right next to him. He shrugged and turned towards Kouichi. Kouichi backed away a little and looked towards Tommy, who quickly got hold of Takuya's leg. He then turned towards Akina and gave her a you-go-first look but Akina quickly turned her head towards Ranamon.

"Oh, OK, scaredy cats! " Ranamon frowned as she stepped in the tunnel, followed by the others. Angemon shook his head and started walking farther in the tunnel. They walked there was about ten minutes but stopped as soon as they saw a fork in the tunnel. Angemon turned around and looked at the gang.

"Why'd you stop, Sugar?" Ranamon asked.

"This is a test. All of you have to pick which way you should go to. One way lead out of the tunnel, the other leads to the rightful place of the orb. Its up to you now." He said. Takuya looked at everyone.

"Lets have a vote! Anyone who wants to go left, raise your hand." He said loudly. Everyone's hand shot up at once, including, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon.

"Alright then, lets go!" Angemon said as he took the left path.

"I haven't been here for centuries." Angemon said.

"Y...You lived for centuries?" Izumi freaked out and asked as she grabbed onto Kouji's sleeve. Kouji smirked at the Italian Girl.

"Yes," He said, in his content voice, "I've been waiting for the Warrior of Light to return."

"Hey look, a dead end." Akina interrupted their conversation.

"Its not a dead end." He said. He walked to the wall and ran his palm on the surface of the wall and finally pushed a part of it. Suddenly, different colors of light started to appear. Tommy grabbed onto Takuya and Izumi grabbed Kouji's arm. Kouichi covered his eyes with hand and Ranamon hid behind his shoulders. Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon hugged each other and Akina simply closed her eyes. The light got softer and softer. The kids uncovered their eyes to see the wall covered with ancient Digimon writings shining the colors of each legendary warrior.

"Wow, what just happened here?" Izumi asked as she looked at Kouji's beet red face and finally let go of his arm.

"This is it. The Rightful place of the orb lies behind the wall" Angemon said.

"How do we reach it?" Takuya asked as he gently pulled Tommy away. Akina walked up the wall and place her hand on the ancient writings.

"There must be a way writte...UH" The wall slide sideways to reveal a small dark room. Inside the room was a small booth that had nine orbs on it. There was an Orb of Fire, Orb of Wind, Orb of Earth, Orb of Ice, Orb of Thunder, Orb of water, Orb of Wood, Orb of Steel, and Orb of Darkness. Only the Orb of Light was missing. The gang walked up to the booth.

"Awesome" they said together.

"So, Kouji, what'll be your wish?" Izumi and Kouichi asked together. Kouji fell silent for a moment and then looked at his friends.

"Maybe..."

______________________________________________

Who is Akina? How did she get to the Digital World? What'll Kouji wish for? His mom? Brother?

Dad? Izumi...LOL! All revealed next chapter!

Too Tired... can't check 4 mistakes. Jus tell me if I have some in the reviews. **OMG, Its **

**12:30...better go to bed, I hafta wake up early tomorrow so that I could watch Yu- **

**Gi-Oh! Anywayz, please review. **

*** Yawns * **

**Good Night! **

*** Falls asleep in her chair* **


	8. Author's Note

Hello there to all my reviewers,  
  
Thank you so very much for reading my ficcy. You see, my family recently moved to another state and so I was unable to update my ficcy. I assure you I will as soon as school starts.(yah, I always have more time during a school year than in Summer vacation.Kinnda weird but that's the way it goes). Don't worry, I'll update this ficcy in a week or two.until then.~caio~.  
  
Sayonara,  
  
The Author,  
  
Kouji'sGurl 


End file.
